Extra Lesson
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: They have done this secret lesson. Extra lesson, of sorts. And Reborn can honestly say he is stupid to think of such a lesson... Lessons of how to love. But even the greatest hitman is still human and can make mistake. This one is an example.


**Black-chan:** I know, I know... I still have stories to update but I just can't, okay? Anyway, I'll try to update but I make no promises... Hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot though.

* * *

**Extra Lesson**

Reborn never thought of this to happen. No, not even him, the strongest hitman in the world, knew this would happen. He only could not stand his student in a state of weakness so he did what he could. But he seriously never imagined this when he accepted it.

In the past month, Tsuna had been more depress than ever. Even the time when he was bullied could never overcome this side of him. He looked as if death was coming in his way. In a way, it was understandable for most people. He had been dumped, after all.

His pathetic student had finally managed to confess (real, this time, with no shooting of dying will bullet) his infatuation to the light-brown haired female, Kyoko and was, yet again, rejected. Pity the fool. He even went far as buying flowers and acting like a gentleman (which failed badly, Reborn snorted). Others really understood the depression since no liked being rejected.

But not Reborn. No, never Reborn. The hitman couldn't understand how his student still got hurt. The Vongola Decimo had been rejected once and a second time shouldn't make a difference. It shouldn't affect the brunet that way yet it still did.

In all honesty, the sadistic tutor didn't even believe his student actually loved the girl. It was only a crush and he knew the latter knew it as well so it didn't make sense when Tsuna got hurt. Reborn needed to confirm it so he did just like that and it was the start of everything.

"What are you sulking about, Dame-Tsuna?" he remembered himself asking mockingly. "Get up. You need to get out of your pathetic state. It's good enough that you confessed on your own. Now, you can let go of your crush and get into something more."

The black-haired could still remember how those brown orbs flashed orange and how sad the smile the teen gave off. It made him look older than his current age at that time and those words that came off those lips were something those who matured could say.

"I know," the young boss started slowly. "I never really love Kyoko but it just hurt, you know? I already thought a rejection would come to me but it wasn't just that... She cried while rejecting me like she really didn't want to reject me. She even said if I wasn't in mafia then she would say "no" and it made me realize something. While in mafia, I can never love or be loved."

Reborn knew that was somehow true.

In their world, if one loved someone, it would end up as disaster or tragedy. One would need to choose before a lover and his famiglia and one should always should a famiglia. If the one he/she loved would be a citizen, that person would be targeted and killed.

But...

"That's not exactly true, Tsuna," the hitman couldn't use the nickname in a situation like this. "You can love and be loved. You have your family and you can have other girls than Kyoko..."

A pause, he remembered that something in the back of his head made him narrow his eyes.

"Do you regret being in mafia?"

Tsuna stayed quiet at that time but then he shook his head. "No," it was filled with nothing but certainty. "I can never regret it, even if I were to die. I just wished to experience a love like normal people... Not with my family or friends... I just thought I wanted to have a love with someone normal like normal students."

He smiled that didn't reach his eyes.

"Was I being stupid to think I could?"

Reborn had watched his students grew but he never thought the latter would mature this much. "No," he answered truthfully. "You're still young. It is normal to think like a student."

Silence had surrounded them and the tutor could hear the tick of the clock as time passed by.

"Can...," the shaking voice of his student broke the silence and he glanced toward the even more broken look of his student. Those lifeless eyes made contact with his black eyes. "Can you kiss me?"

The Sun Arcobaleno knew he should have say "no" that he could just ignore the request but...

"Lie down."

This was his student, his responsibility. He could not ignore him when the latter was in this state. He had touched his student's cheek lovingly, gently. Then, he slowly landed his lips on the other softly, passionately, affectionately just like a lovers.

And when he stopped, he stared at his student's dead serious.

"You can love and be loved."

Reborn titled his fedora at the final memory and his now narrowed eyes of an adult grew gray. It was really supposed to be a once-in-a-lifetime thing. The next day, Tsuna was trying to slowly become like the past but then, night came and he came back. Even then, Reborn could not dismiss the brunet. It started an extra lesson to teach love.

And around the corner, the Sun Arcobaleno found his judgment turning into fact and to his dismay, he was the one acting upon it. He was the one who fell for the other.

He clenched his knuckles tightly to the point it would bleed and so it hurt him to see the one he loved looked at others with the same love and care the young boss gave him.

It was even worse now that he had his real body now. He didn't need to act as a child and now, Tsuna stopped coming to him. He stopped trying to find love. He stopped trying to learn love. He stopped this stupid extra lesson. He stopped completely oblivious to Reborn's turmoil and thought it was for the best since they never passed the teacher-student relationship.

The brunet never found out of his tutor's feelings for him and now, he looked at everyone with same care and love. He treated them nothing more than his family.

Reborn could sympathize the girl who rejected his student even if she didn't want to. It hurt to share. It hurt even more to know there could never be "more" in his loved one's dictionary. It hurt the worst the latter didn't even know of your feelings or try to ignore it.

.oxo.

_"Reborn?" pair of curious brown orbs watched a tall man wearing a fedora, a smile on his face. "What's up?"_

_Walking closer, the man quickly stared eye-to-eye before lowering his head. "Sorry..."_

_Within seconds, a kiss was made as a trial for the older man._

_If the brunet choose to push him away, he will let go._

_But..._

_If in some ways he didn't..._

_Reborn will..._

_Claim him as his._

_No more sulking. He was Reborn and he always faced his situation his way._

_..._

_And on the other hand, Tsuna wouldn't have let anyone touch him if he didn't have feelings for the other._

.oxo.

**Black-chan:** Yes, I can see OOCness and I can see how this is something not my style but I just thought of it. And if you guys thought Tsuna push Reborn then you're wrong. The last paragraph made it clear that he has feelings for Reborn right? And excuse me while I think of reasons why I always make this pair a little sadder... Oh, wish me luck in my exams, okay? ;)


End file.
